English Class
by CCherry
Summary: Edward is the young new teacher and Bella is the head strong student. You can guess the rest. One shot. *i think im gna make it into a two shot story.i might continue it but give me some time i have to have that epiphany but thank u for all ur comments*


**Tell me what you think everyone-this is my second one-shot. I had this fantasy playing out in my head so i had to write it down. So please comment. Much love.**

* * *

I walked into my first class of the day. What a drag. First day of school, first class period, and I already hate it. At least it's my senior year.

Jessica Stanley made her way over to me. I cringed at the sound of her shrilling voice, "Bella!"

"Hey, Jess." I replied with as much enthusiasm as I could muster up. She was too chipper to notice my dull moon anyway.

"So, I here that we have a new teacher; his name is Mr. Cullen. I also hear that he is absolutely dreamy." She cooed. I could care less.

"That's great…I guess. What does he teach?" I asked in a bored tone.

"English. He's also only 25!" She screeched, as if that gave her a better chance with him. He's probably married or whatever.

I shrugged, "Oh well. What's the big deal?"

Her mouth fell open as if I had called her something repulsive. "Bella, the big deal is that he is gorgeous, young, and single. How is that not a big deal?" Yes, I see now. Everything makes perfect since. I feel like our reason for living was just explained to me. NOT.

I guess I was wrong about the married thing. Oh well, I don't really care.

I shook my head at her. "Once again, oh well." She finally got the gist of my mood. She rolled her eyes and turned away from me. Phew. Glad that's over.

Class went by excruciatingly slow. I always loathed Trigonometry. What a pointless subject.

The rest of my classes flew by pretty quickly. The teachers were all very generous in allowing us to talk animatedly amongst ourselves-after the basics of course.

Lunch went by fairly smoothly. I quickly found my previous cafeteria crowd and plunged into meaningless chatter about our summer vacation. I didn't have much to say because my vacation was derived of any interest or excitement.

I was so relieved when the bell rang for us to head to our final block. The day is almost over.

I made it into the classroom about five seconds before the bell rang and unfortunately was stuck with the seat directly front and center. I sighed.

I took my seat without and energy left in my body. Although, the subject is my favorite-English-I still can't help the drained feeling I have.

The teacher began the lesson not too long after the bell rang.

I presume this is Mr. Cullen; the _dreamy_, new teacher all the girls have been wetting their panties over. I suppose he was but maybe it's just me but I couldn't find anything other than his beauty that held my attention. Maybe it's just the knowledge that he's a teacher-unattainable and uninterested. Oh well.

"Good afternoon, everyone, I'm Mr. Cullen." He introduced himself in a velvety voice. Maybe he could keep my attention after all. "As you all may know, this is my first day teaching here or anywhere, for that matter. So please, go easy on the new guy." He pleaded with a laugh. Everyone else chimed in also.

Har, har, har, so funny. I'm so ready to go home.

He spoke again. "Alright, I'm going to have everyone take a turn and introduce yourself to me and your fellow classmates. Since I don't know any of you," everyone awed in unison. "I know, I know, it won't be that bad, I promise. Let's start on the first row, across the front." Now I awed.

I would be the third person to go. Sheesh. I put my head down until the first two people were finished.

Great, now it's my turn. "And you, Miss." Mr. Cullen inquired of me. I reluctantly stood up from my seat.

"Hi, everyone. I'm Bella Swan." I said. All the guys whistled behind me. I turned to Mr. Cullen, rolling my eyes.

"Hey, hey, come on guys, have some respect." Mr. Cullen ordered them. They all shut up and I smiled smugly. "So, Bella, do you have a favorite subject?"

"Uh, yea, actually, it's English." I said with a laugh. People started 'oohh' and 'ahhh' behind me again. I rolled my eyes again.

"Now, Bells, we all know you're a great student so there's no need to kiss up to the new teacher." Jacob Black said behind me. He's my best's friend in the whole wide world. I laughed before turning to him.

"You're probably right, Jakey, maybe you should be the one sucking up. But seeing as how I actually participate in school and know more than only the title of my classes, then I have every right to say English is my favorite subject without _you_ calling me a kiss-ass. Thank you very much." With that, I took my seat.

Mr. Cullen was standing there with his mouth open and staring in between me and Jacob.

"Not everyone is a book worm like you, beautiful." Jake continued. I turned around in my seat to mock glare at him.

"No name calling, pup." That was my-sometimes-degrading nickname I came up with for Jake. He hated it.

"Aww, Bella, but you are so beautiful." Mike chirped in from two seats behind me.

"Watch it, Newton." Jake threatened behind him. Mike rolled his eyes before winking at me.

"Okay, then, if we are finished verbally assaulting Bella, then who is next?" Mr. Cullen said, trying to contain his humor and sending me a quick smile. I happily returned it.

Maybe I would enjoy his class much more than I thought.

He went through the entire class, getting to know everyone. It took longer than it probably should, but we were all pretty acquainted with one another so a lot of people had smart things to say to the people under the spotlight.

"Well, it's good to know everyone, now. Who wants to read some Shakespeare?" He asked enthusiastically.

Everyone groaned but me. I personally enjoyed Shakespeare.

Mr. Cullen laughed at the class' reaction before reaching for the class set of Macbeth. I've already read it before so this should be fairly easy. He began calling people up to his front desk to be assigned a book.

I was one of the last few people that he called.

"Ms. Swan?" Mr. Cullen called for me. I hopped up at once.

"Yes, sir?" I knew what he wanted. He looked up from his paperwork and smiled crookedly at me. I blushed.

"Bella, here is your copy, sign your name in it and then hand it back to me please." He ordered, softly. Wow, his voice is so intriguing; I could listen to it all day.

"Uh, alright. May I use your pen?" I asked sweetly. He nodded and handed it to me.

I signed my name in my careless scrawl and handed everything back to him. He smiled and I headed back to my seat.

I looked over to my left and noticed Jessica ogling at Mr. Cullen. I had to roll my eyes.

"Hey, Jess, wipe your chin, you're drooling all over the place." I yelled to her, laughing.

She turned to narrow her eyes at me. "I'm not drooling, Bella." She sneered, which made me laugh harder. She rolled her eyes at me before snickering.

The bell rang not too long after that. I was already dreading coming to school tomorrow.  
Everyone cleared out of the room before I had all of my things gathered up. Mr. Cullen was stacking all of the play books into a neat pile.

I offered to help. "Hey, want some assistance?" I asked him.

He looked up to me and smiled warmly. "Aren't you in a hurry to get out of here?"

"Not at the moment. I'm pretty sure if I go out there now, I will be ambushed so I'm going to take my time." I told him truthfully. Jake was the only person I kept in touch with over the summer so all of my other friends have been dying to hang out with me. I'm not really in the mood.

"Well, then, why not?" He asked while handing me a mess of books. "Take them over to the back shelf, please."

"Sure, sure." I muttered. "So, you do realize what you've gotten yourself into right?" I asked casually, not looking at him.

"I'm sorry? What do you mean?" He asked, confused. I laughed.

"You are all I have heard about from every girl in school today. You have got a lot on your hands other than school work. Now, you have a mess of horny teenage girls to look out for." I said with a laugh. He was gawking at me and trying not to laugh.

"Yes, I suppose you're probably right. I guess I will just have to make it clear to them that I am a professional." He said with another smirk.

"You're damn right. Because I can only imagine the kind of hell they have planned for you." I said smugly. I'm not sure why I was even talking about this. I guess it's because Jessica's drooling face kept popping back into my head.

"Me either, are you one of those girls, Bella?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me. I blanched.

"Uh, no, sorry. I have more important things to worry about than wasting my time on the impossible." I said with a big grin.

"I can't blame you. If only all the other school girls would think like that." He laughed.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I told him, walking out the door.

"Alright, Bella, have a good rest of the day." He called.

"You too."

I woke up the next morning wanting to see my English teacher. I had this weird yearning to hear his voice. I don't even like the guy-in that way-and I'm already craving him. Whatever, it's probably nothing.

He is just such an intriguing man. I've never had such a light and buoyant teacher. He is also very passionate about his subject. I saw a twinkle in his eye when he spoke of Shakespeare. I figured that I would act on this pull anyway-even if it was nothing.

I walked into his classroom before school started. Everyone was filing in through the halls and heading to class but I still had five minutes until the bell rang.

I knocked lightly on the door. He looked up and smiled when he recognized me.

"Good morning, Bella. How are you?" He asked. I smiled in return.

"Fine. I was wondering if you would mind if I stayed in here during lunch every now and then. It's so crowded in that lunch room and the boys are really gnawing on my nerves." It was all true but I still wanted a chance to get to know my teacher. Wow, that sounds bad.

"No, of course I don't care. You can come in here whenever you like. I'll be right here." He assured me with a huge grin.

I laughed, embarrassed. "Thank you. It means a lot." I told him before heading toward the door.

Now I can't wait for lunch. I hope I'm not developing a crush on Mr. Cullen. No, no I can't be. I refuse to believe that I am infatuated with someone I have no chance with. It's utterly ridiculous.

The bell rang, releasing me from my awful chemistry class and allowing me to go to English. I practically ran to his classroom. Why am I so eager? This is so stupid.

"Hey, Mr. Cullen." I said as I walked in to his class. He was writing something on the chalkboard.

"Hi, glad you made it." He said casually. I took my seat and watched him scrawl out writing on the chalk board. I was examining the way he moved. His movement was so graceful, I envied him.

I hadn't noticed when he turned to me. I looked up at him and he was smiling crookedly, his eyes full of amusement. I blushed.

"Like what you see?" He asked playfully. I blushed even deeper. Is the teacher allowed to say that to a student? Who cares? Not me.

"Sorry, I was…I don't know. Sorry." I finished lamely. He laughed.

"Don't worry about it." He waved it away with his hand.

He sat back down at his desk and looked in my direction. He smiled gently at me before turning back to his paper work.

The next six months passed by in a breeze. I was making an A in all of my classes, especially English. Mr. Cullen just had a way with words. Snap out of it, Bella. I found myself in his room during most lunches. I would switch it up sometimes and sit with my friends in the cafeteria. This wasn't often though.

Mr. Cullen and I had developed a nice friendship since I was sitting with him during lunch. We talked easily about everything and nothing. It was all very relaxed and comfortable. I didn't feel like I was talking to a teacher at all.

I guess you can call me the teacher's pet now. I even help him grade papers during our time together. He happily allowed me the comfy space behind his desk, in his warm, leather, desk chair. He perched himself on the corner of his desk and watched me do his work for him. It was all very amusing and backward. We didn't mind though. Sometimes he would go to get us lunch from the cafeteria and we would eat together in the confines of his dull English classroom. He is the only color in the room.

I ate with my friends yesterday so today I had plans with my favorite teacher. He was grading more work when I entered. He seemed stressed.

"Hey, Mr. Cullen. You okay?" I asked him lightly, placing myself on the edge of his desk. I turned so that I was sitting facing him.

He sighed and put his pen down. "It's nothing. I'm just very tired. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Oh, well hey; you can always take a nap. I'll grade some papers for you." I offered kindly.

He laughed. "That's very sweet of you, Bella, but I think I can manage." He placed his hand on my knee. I felt an electric jolt the moment he touched me. I didn't make it known and he didn't move his hand. I didn't mind, though, it was very nice. He wasn't meaning it in a sexual or inappropriate gesture but one as comfort and friendship. I smiled.

"Okay, whatever you say." I hedged. He then moved closer to me and rested his arm across my knees and placed his head down on his arm. Once again, I felt no discomfort; he was only exhausted and needs someone to comfort him. I would gladly oblige. So, I did something I have wanted to do since the moment I saw him. I ran my fingers through his disheveled, bronze hair.

He hummed against my legs. I felt so content and needed. I beamed. I'm sure that an outsider, walking in on our display, wouldn't take it too kindly. They would assume something that isn't happening. They would assume that I and Mr. Cullen were being intimate. We were anything but.

He sat up then, an apologetic look coloring his features. "I'm sorry, I hope that I'm not being out of place-of course I am." He moved away from me. I felt empty.

"No, you aren't, I promise. I wasn't uncomfortable. You're tired, I understand." I tried to soothe him. It seemed to work because he wasn't as tense anymore.

He stood up in front of me and smiled. "Thank you, Bella, for being here." He breathed into my face while he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. I giggled. He kept his hand there and dragged his fingers down to the end of my lock of hair, which rested just after my breast. He didn't touch it though, he only ghosted over it.

I noticed that he had a huge crease in his button down shirt so I reached for his stomach and ran my hand over it. He took a step closer to me and I tugged on the end of his shirt trying to smooth it out once more. He laughed.

"I didn't even notice that was there." He said as he watched my hands try to smooth out the annoying wrinkle. He placed his hands over mine, halting my movement. "Bella, don't stress yourself over a wrinkle, it's no use anyway." He still held my hands against his body.

I could feel his abs underneath of my palms. He was staring intently into my eyes with such intensity. His hands left mine and fell onto my knees. He didn't move them any farther than my knees.

He suddenly jumped back when he noticed Mike standing in the doorway.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt but you wanted to see me before class?" Mike asked with a disgusted twist to his features, looking in between Mr. Cullen and me.

"Of course, Mike, come in." Mr. Cullen ordered him. I jumped down from his desk and went to sit in my assigned seat. Mike kept peeking glances at me.

"Ah, here, this is what I wanted to show you…" Mr. Cullen handed something to Mike and began talking to him about his grade. I tuned them out. I hope that Mike doesn't go running his mouth about something that wasn't even happening. But, what was happening? Nothing was happening that I didn't allow but it was obviously inappropriate.

Mike took his seat, then. We only had a few minutes left until the other students would file in.

Class passed by in a flash. I told Mr. Cullen goodbye and headed to my locker. Lauren Mallory was blocking it while talking to Jessica. I approached them. Jess waved at me half-heartedly.

"Excuse me; I need to get to my locker." I said, very kindly. Lauren ignored me. "Hello?"

"What?!" She snapped at me. What does she mean what?

"You are blocking my locker; I've already asked you to move." I snapped right back at her. I already didn't like her and now she is being a snotty bitch.

"Don't you get an attitude with me, Isabella Swan! I don't have to move it I don't want to move. So, shoo fly!" Lauren snapped.

Did she just seriously call me a fly? And tell me to shoo? I could feel my anger rising.

"Look here, _bitch_. You are going to move the hell out of my way or I will move you myself!" I threatened her. She smiled, tauntingly, as if challenging me.

"Fuck you. And I would love to see you try!" She spat in my face. I took a step closer to her.

"Fine, have it your way, you fucking whore!" I yelled in her face before rearing my fist back and slamming it into her cheek. Her head slammed against the locker with the force of my punch. I heard Jessica gasp beside us. Then I felt Lauren's hand grab a fist full of my hair and yank me backwards. I grabbed a handful of hers in return. I yanked her harder and slammed her onto the floor. Most people were gone by now. There was only Jessica-who was screaming for us to stop-and a few freshman-they were running to get help.

I climbed on top of Lauren while she still had a handful of my hair and started punching her in her-not so pretty face-anymore. I was wailing on her with both of my fists. She started to slap me on the side of my head and I punched her harder. I grabbed some of her hair again and lifted her head up and slammed it back down on the hard floor. I could feel Jessica pulling on me but all I could register was this bitch underneath me, still kicking and slapping at me. Just when I thought my anger could grow no more, Lauren kicked me off of her and started kicking me in my stomach. I grabbed her ankle and jerked her back to the ground. She hit it with a loud thud. I could hear people running toward us now but my anger was hitting its maximum level as I punched her square in her nose. She put her hands up to cover her face but it was no use, I punched anywhere and everywhere I had access to. She had blood gushing out of her nose and mouth and her eyes were starting to swell up already. I could feel the cuts and scratches on my face but I knew that I didn't look half as bad as her.

I was suddenly gripped around the waist by a pair of strong arms and pulled off of Lauren. I wasn't finished with her. I instantly calmed when I heard the voice of Mr. Cullen.

"Stop, Bella, that's enough, calm down." He insisted, still restraining me. He had one arm snuggly around my hips and another wrapped around my torso trying to hold my arms down. I relaxed into his embrace.

I noticed Jessica trying to help Lauren up. They were both crying. I was crying also but not from pain, no, it was from anger. I was still trying to calm myself when the principal came down the hall.

"What is going on?" He shouted, looking back in forth at me and Lauren.

"I heard some screaming so I came to check it out and these two were going at it like dogs." Mr. Cullen explained.

"What happened? Why were you two fighting?" He demanded. I was trying to control my breathing too much to answer him and Lauren was seething at me.

"Lauren wouldn't move from Bella's locker and they started insulting each other and challenging each other until Bella punched Lauren in the jaw and then it went from there." Jessica wailed in between sobs. The principal looked at me with shock all over his face.

"Bella Swan, what in the world was you thinking? This isn't like you." He shook his head at me, disapprovingly.

"Sir, if you don't mind, I would like to take Bella into my classroom to help her calm down and to clean her up a bit." Mr. Cullen suggested. The principal nodded.

"Alright, Jessica, you and Lauren come with me." He ordered.

Mr. Cullen and I walked back to his office and he sat me down in his chair.

"I'm so sorry, I blanked. I didn't know what I was doing. She has been taunting me every since I moved here and I guess it all just built up. She just pushed me over the edge." I rasped out in between breaths. He shook his head at me.

"Shh, Bell, it's okay. I'm not upset with you. I feel really bad for that Lauren girl, though. It looked like she took a beating pretty badly." He said with a laugh.

He had me completely calm after a few minutes and had me laughing hysterically after a few more.

"Alright, all done." He concluded, putting his first aid kid away. He stayed put, kneeling in front of me on the floor. "How are you feeling?"

I scoffed. "Like an idiot. I'm so going to have to pay for that later."

"Look, I'll see if I can talk him out of a suspension. Maybe I can talk him into letting me hold you for detention or something." He planned. The thought of me getting suspended seemed to worry him.

"No, don't worry about it. I shouldn't have lost it like I did. I deserve to get suspended. Maybe you should give me my assignments now or Monday, if I get to come back then." I muttered in a sad tone. I am going to miss the hell out of this class.

"No, I will talk to him. I can't have my best student missing my class." He insisted. His persistence made me laugh. I'm not use to having a teacher care for me so much. It's nice to know I'm being looked out for.

"Well, good luck with that. I doubt he will budge. I'm more worried about the chief. Hopefully he doesn't decide to take me in." I laughed, rolling my eyes.

He laughed with me. "I really hope so too. Don't worry, though. I'll bail you out if he decides to throw you in the cell." He smiled at me.

"Well, thanks. I guess I know who to call now."

"Oh, speaking of which. Let me give you my cell phone number so that you can call me if you need help with anything or if you would like for me to home school you. That's if I can't get him to keep you in school." He said while getting a piece of paper and pen.

"Okay. But I don't think I will mind the week-long vacation." I laughed. He looked up at me and rolled his eyes.

He wrote down his number on the paper and ripped it in half. "Here, right your number on this so that I can give you assignments when I make them up." I wrote it down and we exchanged phone numbers.

The little piece of paper with his number on it also had his name. It didn't say Mr. Cullen, though. It said Edward. I didn't know that was his first name. It fits him.

"Okay, um, I guess I should be going. He's probably already called Charlie." I sighed. Mr. Cullen still didn't move from his seat at my feet.

"Oh, alright. I'll let you go." He complained, laughing.

He put his hands on my legs and pushed himself up off the floor, offering me his hands to pull me up. I took them with a smile.

Once I was standing, he cupped my cheek and brushed his fingers over my scratches, looking intently at them. "That's going to swell." He said as he ran his fingers over my busted bottom lip. "Be sure to take some Tylenol." His hand stayed on my bottom lip, rubbing it gently.

"Oh, there you are." Charlie called from the door. I jumped almost a foot in the air. Mr. Cullen laughed at me before turning to shake my dad's hand.

"Hello, Chief Swan. It's a pleasure to finally meet you; I'm Mr. Cullen, Bella's English teacher." Mr. Cullen introduced himself.

"Yea, hi, it's good to meet you too. Bella tells me a lot about you; says you're her favorite teacher." Charlie smiled warmly at my favorite teacher; I blushed.

"Is that so? Well, that's good because she is my favorite student. She really gets the subject and pays attention to my lecture." Mr. Cullen said, laughing and sending me a small smile, which I returned.

"So, Bella, what in the world happened? Why are you fighting at school?" Charlie questioned.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry, dad. I'll be sure to take it across the street next time." I sighed and he gave me a scolding look.

"Bella." Mr. Cullen scolded, quietly, shaking his head at me. I relaxed and started again before Charlie could yell at me.

"I'm sorry, that was wrong of me, dad. I'm still just a little on edge. There's no excuse for my fighting. I shouldn't have done it and I'm sorry; I really am." I told Charlie, looking down. I was ashamed of my actions.

Charlie sighed. "Well, I'll let this go this time. I talked her out of pressing charges-not that she would've done it anyway; she just threatened-but your principal is giving both of you five days of OSS."

I huffed. "Oh great!" I threw my arms up in the air.

"Crap. Maybe I can get it shortened for you, Bella." Mr. Cullen suggested with an uneasy look on his face. He must really not want me to miss school.

"No, that's not necessary. The only reason why I'm not going to punish her, too much is because she's getting OSS. But she is going to be studying and Jake isn't coming over at all this week." He sent a pointed look to me.

I huffed again. "Oh come on, can't he at least bring me work that Mr. Cullen assigns and help me with it? Please, dad, I'll go nuts in that house by myself all week." I begged.

"Well, alright, but only to bring you your work but then he leaves." Charlie directed. I nodded. It wasn't what I asked for but close enough.

"Bella, if you ever need any help with anything just call me and I'll gladly come and help you. I don't want your grades to slip over this. And I'm sorry but Jacob doesn't grasp the concept of my teachings quit as well as you do. I don't think that he would be the best choice for a tutor for you." Mr. Cullen looked at me apologetically. He also had a hidden sadness in his kind, green eyes. I couldn't figure out what for.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen. I really appreciate it. I'll be sure to if I can't figure it out on my own." I smiled at him reassuringly.

"Alright, well thanks for breaking it up and patching her up. Come on, Bella, we should get home." Charlie said, walking toward the door.

"Of course, it was no trouble to me. Bella be sure to take some Tylenol and change your bandages before you go to sleep and add some more Neosporin." Mr. Cullen instructed. "Do you have any or would you like to take some of mine, because I have extras. And do you need and of the small bandages for your scratches because I have some of those too." He pressed. I laughed at him.

"God, you're worse than my mother." I laughed again. "Don't worry, I've got everything that I need, I can handle it." I tried to reassure him. He seemed genuinely worried about letting me leave.

He smiled gently at me and then at Charlie. "Alright, well be careful. Drive safe."

I walked toward Charlie. "I will, I guess I'll see you a week from now." I muttered in a sad tone. I didn't want to miss his class, ever.

"Thanks again. See you around." Charlie called out to him, leading me down the hallway.

He followed me home in the cruiser. I felt like a prisoner already.

We pulled into the driveway and then went inside, silently. When we got inside, he stalked off toward the kitchen. Might as well get this over with.

"Thanks for being easy on me about his. I don't deserve it." I told him.

"You are right. You don't deserve it but I'm pretty sure it won't happen again. Fighting isn't like you, Bella." He shook his head in disappointment. I hate it when he's disappointed in me.

"I know, I just snapped. She has been at my throat since I moved here and I guess it all came out today. I never planned to hit her I just kind of did." I explained to him truthfully.

"Well, it looks to me like she won't be messing with you anymore. You really messed her up." He scoffed.

"Yea, I'm not proud of it but I won't apologize to her either." I told him with a pointed look.

"I won't make you apologize. Let's just get through this week and forget that it happened." Charlie insisted. I'm cool with that. "But, wow, that teacher of yours, he really has a soft spot for you, doesn't he?"

That train of thought threw me off guard. "Uh, yea, I guess. I'm just a really good student. I enjoy his class and help out with paper work a lot." I told him off handedly. I'm not sure why I was getting self conscious about this. It's not like there is anything going on with Mr. Cullen and me. But for some reason, I felt on guard.

"Oh, he seemed pretty determined to keep you in his class." Charlie said his voice full of implications.

"Yea and he told you why. Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, self conscious, again. He was looking at me with concern in his eyes and a hint of fear. What the hell?

"Bella, he's not doing anything to make you uncomfortable is he?" He questioned. I felt as if he had slapped me in the face.

"Ugh, no! Why in the world would he do something to make me uncomfortable?" I yelled. I had a soft spot for Mr. Cullen, just as he did for me and I didn't like to hear him being insulted or accused of ridiculous things.

"Well, okay, but Bella I seen him caressing your face when I walked in and the way he was looking at you." He ranted, crossing his arms.

"For crying out-jeez, he was feeling my cuts for swelling and telling me what to do to keep them from getting worse. He was just taking care of me." I shouted at him. Mr. Cullen would never do anything to hurt me and he would never want me. I probably wouldn't mind it if he did but that's just stupid.

"Why are you getting all defensive? I'm just looking out for you. You're acting like I just told you that your boyfriend cheated on you." He huffed, looking away.

"Because, dad, Mr. Cullen is a great teacher and a great friend and I don't like you insulting him or accusing him of doing stuff that he would never do. That hit a nerve. You said he has a soft spot for me well I have one for him too." I told him truthfully.

"Oh, no. You don't have a crush on him do you, Bella?" He asked, looking disgusted. He must know about all the other girls that like him so much.

"_No_, he's my _teacher_!" I threw my hands up in the air and turned away from him.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I just don't want you getting caught up in some stupid infatuation."

"Well, don't worry, I'm not." I snapped at him. Then I calmed down instantly. "He just intrigues me, that's all. He's so passionate about the things he says and teaches. I've never had a teacher that felt so strongly about what they are teaching. And the fact that he watches out for me and protects me makes me feel more than _comfortable_." I told Charlie with a sigh.

"I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions but Bells, you really shouldn't be getting so attached to your teacher. That's not right." He said in his police voice.

"Well, what's wrong with it if nothing is going on?" I have been wondering this ever since I've gotten closer to Mr. Cullen.

"Honey, he is you're mentor, you're elder, not your best friend. Besides that, the age difference is a very important factor." He informed me.

"Sure, sure. Well, I feel more safe with him than I do with a lot of people and just because he is my teacher doesn't mean that I can't enjoy being around him." I looked at Charlie with a determined look on my face.

"I know, that's fine, just look out for yourself, Bella. And don't get too attached. It's not healthy." He insisted, walking out of the kitchen.

Oh well. I could care less if it's healthy or not. Nothing is going on between us so I don't see the big deal. He's my teacher for crying out loud; and besides that, he makes it very clear that he is not interested in young girls.

I still don't know what I'm going to do all week. This is going to be absolutely miserable.

It's Thursday-thank goodness-and I am bored out of my mind. Jake has come over a couple times to give me work but didn't stay. Charlie was very thorough on making sure I didn't have a lick of fun. Oh how I hate being in trouble.

My face is almost completely healed up. I've been doing everything Mr. Cullen had said to do to make sure it heals.

Gosh, I really miss him. I feel like I've been grounded from my best friend even though I've seen my best friend every day this week-just about. I don't know. Maybe Charlie was right. Maybe I shouldn't get so attached to him-even though I don't feel anything toward him intimately. I'm not sure. Or maybe it's just that I really enjoy his class because he is a great teacher. I don't know; I'm going to try to not think about it.

_Ring, ring, ring._ My phone started going off on the coffee table in front of me. I picked it up to see who it was.

Mr. Cullen. Oh my gosh. He's actually calling me. I had programmed his number into my phone the day he gave it to me. I didn't program it as Edward though. It's under Mr. Cullen. I didn't want to disrespect him by using his first name. I know how teachers get anal about that kind of stuff.

I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked into the receiver.

"Bella? Hi, it's Edward, I mean, Mr. Cullen." Mr. Cullen informed me.

"Yea, hi, is there something Jake forgot?" I asked, confused as to why else he would be calling me.

"Um, no, I was actually calling to see how you were feeling. I wanted to make sure that you were taking care of your cuts. Do you need me to bring you anything or come to take a look at them for you? I wouldn't mind."

"No, no, they're fine. Almost gone. That's really unnecessary; I'm just sitting around frying my brain with television." I said with a laugh.

"Oh, okay. I just wanted to make sure. If you need anything-food, Neosporin, Tylenol, um, a shoulder to cry on-I'm a call away." He sounded like a worried mother. It made me blush.

"Stop worrying; I'm fine. But if I need anything I will call you." I reassured him.

"Promise?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Mr. Cullen, I promise. You know if you don't calm down, people are going to think you're my dad instead of Charlie." I snickered.

"Oh, please, don't say _that_. I don't want to be known as your father. Nothing against him either it's just that…I don't know. I'm too young to be a dad." He muttered.

"No, you're not. But its okay, I understand." I laughed at him.

"Alright, so I'll see you first thing Monday, right?" He asked this as if I might run away.

"Of course, where else would I be. Wait, you said 'first thing'. Am I coming to see you Monday morning?" I asked.

"Yes, ma'am you are. I want to collect your work and make sure that you healed properly." He said in a very professional tone with a hint of humor.

"Well, then, sir, I will see you Monday." I mocked him.

"Okay, goodbye, Bella." He sounded almost reluctant to hang up and the way he said my name sent chills down my spine. Not the creepy chills but the ones that I know I should not be feeling because it isn't right.

I sat my phone down back where I had it and decided to pass out to a movie. Dinner is already made so there's nothing else to do.

My weekend was just as boring as the week. Oh well, it's over now. I can finally go back to school and see Mr. Cullen. I should not be thinking that but no one else knows-it's in my head so HAH!

I walked into the school building getting a lot of welcome backs and I heard a few hushed whispers about Lauren and me but I ignored them. I was on a mission-English class.

He was there, waiting at his desk. I walked in smiling brightly. He looked up then and stood up from his chair, "Welcome back, Bella." He seemed very happy to see me.

"Hey, I have your work. It's all finished." I handed it to him. He took it from me and sat it on the desk.

"We have all missed you very much-me and the class, I mean." He cleared up. I nodded and just before I was about to speak, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a gut-wrenching hug.

Besides the fact that I couldn't breathe, I was baffled. Why is he hugging me-not that I'm complaining but I thought teachers weren't allowed to do this.

He put me down and stepped away. I guess he thinks that he made me uncomfortable since I didn't return it. He didn't; I was just so surprised.

He looked behind me as if someone might have seen him and he was in trouble.

"I'm sorry, that was out of place of me. I shouldn't have." He apologized.

"Don't worry about it. You just caught me off guard, that's all." I assured him with a smile. I took a step toward him. "Let's try again. Please?"

"Bella, you don't have to hug me." He rolled his eyes but I took another step forward until I wrapped my arms around his midsection. He slowly wrapped his around me.

"Thank you for caring so much, Mr. Cullen." I said while still holding on to him. He was so warm and inviting; I never wanted to let go.

"Your very welcome but please, Bella, it's been driving me nuts-call me Edward. You only have to call me Mr. Cullen when we're in class." He ordered me softly.

"Can't I get into trouble if someone hears me calling you by your first name?"

"They might scold you but I won't. I'd prefer if you call me that just not around other people because then other students will do it." He pressed.

"Okay, but why can I and not other students?" I asked, honestly curious. What's so special about me?

"Because they don't have the level of respect you have for me. And I feel closer to you than I do any other students; probably closer than I should be." He spoke, mostly to himself.

"Well, you are hugging me right now so I guess that would, technically, make us closer." I teased.

He laughed into my hair and I swear I felt his lips press themselves against the top of my head. I rested my head against his chest. "Yes, I suppose it would. Maybe we should stop before the bell rings. I don't want you or me to get into trouble. You're going to be late."

"Uh, I don't want to go to class." I complained.

"I'm sorry, I'd keep you in here all day if I could but I can't. You have to get your education." He sighed as he pulled away from me.

"Alright, I'll go. But I'm going to be in here during lunch." I sent him a pointed look.

He snickered. "You better be." He said with a wink. I swear I felt my heart jump out of my chest.

My first three classes went by excruciatingly slow but that's what happens when you are looking forward to something great.

I rushed out as soon as the bell rang and ran to Mr. Cullen's classroom. I was still a little worried about calling him Edward. I feel weird calling my teacher by his first name.

"Hey, Mr. Cul-I mean, Edward. Miss me?" I teased.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did. Now get over here, I have to discuss your papers with you." He demanded, smirking at me.

"Sure, sure." I muttered walking over to stand behind him.

He glanced up at me before moving his chair toward the wall a little so that I didn't have to read over his shoulder. I guess that annoyed him. I can't blame him.

He was facing me now so I stood closer to him as I looked at the paper on his desk.

"You are one magnificent student. I don't even think that you need me in order for you to pass this class." He said in an awed tone. "Not one thing is wrong with any of your assignments."

"Well, I did have a lot of time on my hands." I muttered, flipping through my essay. "But, thanks."

As I tried to back up, I tripped over his boot and fell into his lap. He jumped in his seat and hissed from the impact. I must have hit a soft spot. Ooops.

"Oh I'm so sorry." I said quickly. I tried to get up but his arm had wrapped around my waist and still held me there. He laid his head against my shoulder probably trying to hide the pain.

"No, that's alright; just give me a second. I'm fine, really. Are you alright?" He asked breathlessly.

I rolled my eyes. "You're not the one who squashed my groin. So yea, I think I'll survive." I said sarcastically.

This made him laugh. "Yea, I guess you're right." He kept his arm around my waist while he leaned his head back against his chair. I felt so bad.

I tried once again to get up but failed. He hissed again as I wiggled around slightly to get out of his grasp. I was trying to stop the pain by moving but he wouldn't let me budge.

"Stop, please. Just hold still for a minute." He breathed in a seductive voice.

"I thought I was hurting you so I was trying to move." I told him. He shook his head.

"No, I'm fine but you moving around like that might cause a more inappropriate reaction." He said, trying very hard to concentrate on something else and that was when I felt it and completely understood what he said.

Something directly underneath my ass what poking me. I decided to test it a little so I moved back just a small amount. He hissed slightly again but still didn't let me up.

I was watching his face as I did this. His mouth parted slightly but his eyes stayed closed. I moved again.

He jumped a little which only made him poke me even more. The feel of his hard on was surprisingly turning me on. It should be repulsing me and I should be running away right now but instead I started rocking slowly. Nothing noticeable but I'm sure he could feel it.

He pulled me back toward him so that I was relaxing in his embrace. I was still moving my hips and he never protested. Then I felt his hand reluctantly move down to my thigh and squeeze gently. I rocked a little harder.

"Bella, stop, this is wrong." He panted in my ear. He didn't seem like he wanted me to stop. "Please, I can't do this. I can't take advantage of you." He pleaded.

"You're not. I want it." Did I seriously just say that? I couldn't have.

He groaned in horror and pleasure before moving his hand to the button on my jeans and undoing it. He unzipped my zipper and placed his fingers just on the edge of my panties. I pressed myself into his hardness just to tell him that I didn't mind. I guess he got the hint because he pushed his hand down inside of my panties. I felt his fingers run down to my clit and I moaned.

He groaned in unison with me and slammed his hips into my backside. I closed my eyes, absorbed with pleasure as he gently glided his fingers into my center. I moaned a little louder. I felt his fingers curl inside of me, hitting a very sensitive spot, making me thrust back against him. I was in pure bliss.

That is until I heard someone gasp in the doorway. My life and Edward's is over. Shit!

We both opened our eyes at the same time to see Jacob standing in the doorway with his mouth gaping open and his eyes narrowed. "What the _fuck_ is going on?" He asked with acid coloring his tone.

Edward pulled his hands out of my pants quickly. "Let her go! Bella, get up and get over here!" Jacob demanded.

"Jacob chill out and just wait a second; it's not what it looks like, I swear!" I shouted at him. Good thing everyone else is at lunch. I jumped up off of Edward and ran to Jacob who looked like he could kill Edward. I placed my hands on shoulders and shook him. "Jacob, look at me." I demanded.

"Bella, he was molesting you!" He shouted in my face. That's what he thought was happening? Did he not hear me moaning?

"It's my entire fault; Bella, I'm so sorry. I went way too far." Edward said from across the room. He looked as if he could stab himself at any moment.

"No, stop it! I wanted it." I said to the both of them.

"What?!" Jake yelled.

"Jake, shut up. Quit shouting." I shushed him.

"What do you mean you wanted it?"

"I told him to do it. He wasn't forcing me to do anything Jacob. If you didn't notice, I was the one on his lap and I was moaning." I said with a blush.

He was silent for a minute as he looked at me with shock and disgust all over his face. "I don't care, Bella. Why in the hell were you touching her?" He said to Edward. "You're our _teacher_." He spat at him.

"I know. I shouldn't have. I had a lapse in self control. I understand if you want to report me. I take full responsibility." Edward said quietly.

"NO! Jacob Black, you will _not_ say a damn thing to anybody! He did nothing to hurt me so you will not tell!" I ordered him while poking him in the chest.

He growled at me and slapped my finger away. "FINE! You better be glad that it was me who walked in and not someone else. I can't believe I'm going along with this. So what, are you two having an affair or something?"

"No! We are not!" Edward growled from behind me. Me and Jacob both flinched.

"Edward, calm down." I pleaded with him. He looked at me and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I snapped. Look, what happened was in-no way-planned or inexcusable. I'm sorry for what I did to you but we do need to talk." He said looking at me. I nodded.

"After school." I told him.

"No, Bella, you can't be alone with him." Jacob ranted.

"Jake, nothing is going to happen so chill the hell out." I snapped at him. He was not about to go all big brother on me now. This is my problem so I'm going to fix it.

The bell rang, dismissing everyone. The class would be filling in now.

"What happens in Vegas…?" I started, looking at the two of them.

"Stays in Vegas." They both said at the same time. I laughed a non-humorous laugh and took my seat. Jacob did the same.

Edward didn't call on Jacob or me during the entire class. I suppose that he wouldn't be able to focus if he had. Oh well, we can clear the water soon enough.

I realized as I was watching him, I have been lying to myself this whole time. The reason I crave to be near him, the reason I don't feel uncomfortable at all when I'm near him, the reason I let him keep touching me earlier; it all makes since. I do have feelings for him. I'm in love with him. This is utterly ridiculous but not impossible. I can't believe this. I can't be in love with him; he is my English teacher for crying out loud. This is wrong.

But what about him? Either he is some sick psycho that messes with underage girls or he feels the same. I don't think that he is a psycho; no he can't be a psycho. But why would he want me? If anything, he might feel some sort of attraction to me, maybe even an infatuation but he couldn't possibly be in love with me. I might as well forget about him before it goes any further.

The bell rang, then, knocking me out of my reverie. Everyone left, including a reluctant Jacob.

I stayed in my seat, staring down at my desk. I felt as if I was about to be scolded.

I heard Edward sigh as he closed the door and locked it. I guess he was really desperate to make sure no one walks in and overhears us. Fine with me.

"Bella," he started.

"I know, this can't happen and it won't. I understand. There's no need to tell me." I said in a sad tone. I could feel the tears sting my eyes. I can't believe I'm crying over this; I knew it was going to happen.

"Oh Bella, please don't…" he rushed over to me and held my face in his hands. "You're right; this can't happen but that doesn't mean that I don't care for you. I've been thinking about you constantly ever since you got into that fight. I've been worried sick. Then when I took a step back and asked myself why I was so worried-I panicked because I realized that…I love you."

I looked up at him with shock all over my face. He can't possibly mean that.

"I know it's wrong and I know that I can't have you but you had to know this because I didn't want you thinking that I'm a child molester. I'm not. I let my emotions get the best of me in the worst way. My attraction toward you took over when I felt you against me and it was wrong." He said, wiping my tears away.

"Do you really mean that, that you love me?" I asked, bewildered. He nodded. "But, why me? Of all the other girls in the world, why me?"

"I asked myself that, not because you are you but because of the age difference and because of the fact that you are my student. Why am I falling in love with an underage girl? My student. I can't answer that for myself so I'm not going to be able to answer it for you. All that I can say is that it is true. I am in love with you, Bella. I didn't feel attracted to you at first but as time went on, as I got to know you, I couldn't look at you as my student. I didn't realize it until recently but I could feel myself drawing closer to you and craving your affection. I wanted to come up with any reason for you to touch me or at least be near me for any amount of time. Then when I seen the marks that girl left on you, it hurt me because I couldn't hold you in my arms and kiss you all over and…" He stopped and looked away.

"I don't think of you as a child molester, Edward. And, I…love…you too." I whispered to him. Now he was the one to look at me with shock all over his face. "I wouldn't have let you touch me if I didn't feel something but it all just came together. Everything you said is exactly how I feel except-vice versa."

"Oh, Bella. Of course we always want what we can't have." He said, staring into my eyes with love burning in them so strongly I could feel it burning me.

"You can have me. We don't have to tell anyone. I'll tell Jake that we agreed that nothing more will go on and we can be together, secretly." I spoke quickly. I reached up to him and pulled him to my level.

"Bella, it won't work." He whispered into my face before leaning in to kiss me. I held him there.

I didn't every want to break away from the kiss. His lips moved with mine in a slow and sensual motion. He gently bit on my bottom lip and my lips parted, allowing him access. He shoved his tongue against mine with vigor and massaged mine with his. I moaned into his mouth as my fingers got lost in his beautiful hair. He broke away from me panting.

"Don't stop, please." I begged him, reaching for his lips once more.

"Bella, I can't do this right now. We need to stop before someone tries to get in." He panted against my lips. I nodded. "Look, how about we take this one step at a time. Let's go slow so that no one gets suspicious." He paused. "I can't be without you now. But go, we will figure this out later. I love you." He tacked on at the end.

I smiled. "Okay, I love you too." I kissed him once more before running out the door.

I can't believe that just happened. He actually does have feelings for me. I'm relieved about that, though, I'm extremely glad that he isn't some psycho-even though I knew he wasn't.

I explained everything to Jake that night over the phone. He seemed content enough. He was still irked about what he seen but I couldn't blame him. If I walked in on something like that-I would be permanently damaged.

The next few days passed by in a blur. Edward and I never acted intimately in front of each other or alone for that matter but when he walked past me-handing out papers-he would brush against me or touch my hand or smile sweetly at me. He never did these things to anyone else and even though they were only small gestures-I know he was telling me that cared for me and loved me.

One day he felt the need to tell me-on a sticky note attached to one of my assignments-it had said, 'I love you so much, Bella Swan, don't ever forget. Can't wait 'til I can kiss you again.' I nearly started crying in front of everyone. When he sat back down he looked at me and I mouthed, 'I love you too.' He smiled brightly before turning his attention elsewhere. It was sad that we had to do things this way but Jacob wouldn't allow me to be alone with him until he was sure I was safe-or over Edward at least. He started acting like a jealous boyfriend.

I've also noticed him watching me and Edward an awful lot lately. I only hope that he hasn't witnessed any 'I love you's' or winks. But one day he did something that shocked the hell out of me and probably Edward also.

I was gathering my stuff up when Jacob came up to me and wound his arms around my waste and pecked me on the cheek. "Hey, babe, you ready to go?" He asked me, loud enough for everyone left in the room to hear.

"Uh, yea, what are you doing?" I whispered to him.

"Oh nothing. I guess you can say I'm…cockblocking…" He muttered in my ear.

"Jake, don't you dare. Nothing is going on."

"Don't play that bullshit with me, Bella Swan. I'm not stupid or blind. So you go along with what I want or I bust him." He ordered. So he's going to play that way, huh?

"So, what's next? You going to make me fuck you? Is that what you're leading up to?" I whisper-yelled at him. He is not about to black mail me.

He dropped his arms and looked at me as if I slapped him. Maybe I should've. "No, Bella! That was fucking low!" He spat at me, no longer whispering.

"Well, what you're doing is a new low, Jacob!" I still kept my voice in a whisper.

"Look, I'm sorry…alright? But I don't want him to think that you are his." He lowered his voice, speaking of Edward.

"He doesn't. I already told you. There is nothing going on between us so chill out." I told him.

"Fine but I'm not backing off. I kind of like this new idea that I've come up with; so you can just deal." He told me while picking up my stuff and walking to the door. He waited for me there. He's worse than a dad.

"I'll see you later, Mr. Cullen." I waved to Edward. I heard him sigh.

"Alright, Ms. Swan, see you later." He muttered in a sad tone. I wanted to punch Jacob. This situation was making him a control freak. Ugh, he is such a dick head.

The next few weeks passed by like that. Everything was routine now. I found myself coming to school earlier just so I could actually be with Edward for a few uninterrupted minutes.

Jacob kept up his taunting charade. It was pushing Edward and me, both over the edge.

"I'm going to end up detaching his arms from his body if he doesn't stop touching you." Edward complained while holding me. I was sitting on his lap in his desk chair. We were making the best of the few minutes we had together.

"I know, I'm sorry. I've told him to back off but he's only trying to provoke you. He wants nothing more than to turn you in." I sighed.

"I can tell. That doesn't keep me from getting pissed off at the sight of it."

"I know but look, anytime you start to get pissed at him for touching me, think about the fact that I wish it was you. I try and imagine that it's you that wraps their arms around me. It helps me deal with his persistence." I said while placing chaste kisses all over his beautiful face.

"I guess that would help extinguish some of the jealousy." He smiled at me before kissing me softly on the lips.

"I love you, Edward." I whispered against his lips.

"I love you, too, my Bella."

"Make love to me." I said after a few minutes of silence.

"Bella, I can't. You know that I want to but I can't." He breathed against me.

"Yes, you can. Let's do it now. This is the only time we ever have alone so please, let's make love. I need you Edward." I begged.

He whimpered against the crook of my neck. "Okay." He whispered.

I stood up from him and began taking my clothes off. He copied me. He was magnificent. His body was toned and curved everywhere. I could tell that he worked out on a regular basis. He picked me up and sat me on top of the desk and spread my legs open. I moaned as he pressed himself against my wet core.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you. Just tell me to stop if it's too much." He directed.

I felt him push inside of me and I gasped. It hurt like a bitch but I didn't say anything. I didn't want him to stop. He pushed deeper and I clung onto his neck for dear life. He grunted against my shoulder as he thrust into me.

The pain subsided as quickly as it began and I could feel the pleasure. My toes started to curl and my legs went numb as he pounded into me going impossible faster. He kissed me, roughly and nibbled on my neck. I moaned louder and louder until I felt my body convulse under him as I experienced my first orgasm. It was amazing. Words couldn't begin to explain how I felt.

I could feel him stiffen inside of me as his warm cum filled me. I could feel it running inside of me. It made me cum again, only this time it was stronger. I arched my back and pulled his hair as I screamed out in pleasure. He groaned against my chest, calling out my name.

We stayed in that compromising position long enough to catch our breaths. He finally pulled out of me and started putting his clothes back on.

"That was amazing." I told him as I slipped back into my clothes.

"It was. I love you so much." He told me as he kissed me again. I smiled.

"I love you too."

But now it's time to go back to acting as if nothing ever happened. It won't be as bad anymore because I now have something to keep my thoughts occupied with.

4 Months later-Graduation:

I was so relieved that the school year was over. I'm eighteen and legal. Now Edward and I won't have to hide anymore and honestly-we won't be able to anyways. I don't know how I'm going to tell him. I'm scared to even think about it.

I had just found out two nights ago. I'm so scared. What if he rejects me? What if he doesn't think that he can handle this or just turns me away completely? No, he won't do that. He'll probably freak out but I don't think he will turn me away. Our love had grown into something amazing.

We found ways to see each other after that morning in his classroom. We would start sneaking around on the weekends. I was always over at his house. Jacob calmed down a lot after I told him to back the fuck off but we're still friends.

I spotted Edward waiting for me at the exit doors in a secluded hallway. I panicked again.

It will be okay, Bella, calm down.

"Hi, love. I'm so proud of you." He breathed into my hair as he pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you but Edward, I need to tell you something." I gulped loudly. He looked worried.

"Well, shoot."

"Um, I, uh, I'm, uh, pregnant." I said in a shaky voice.

I didn't know what I thought was going to happen. I expected him to scream at me, call me a liar, hell maybe even run away; but he didn't do any of those things. He stood there and looked at me for a few minutes before a huge smile lit up his face. Oh, I love this man.


End file.
